


El último de los Black

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-27
Updated: 2007-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El fin de una larga dinastía llega con alguien inesperado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El último de los Black

**El último de los Black**

 

 _Knowledge is power. Power corrupts.  
Study hard. Be evil._

 _El conocimiento es poder. El poder corrompe.  
Estudia mucho. Sé malvado._

 __

Su madre trabajó en este ministerio una vez. Su padre estuvo aquí durante la legendaria batalla en la que un Harry Potter adolescente, su padrino, se enfrentó con el mago oscuro Tom Riddle, dos años antes de que él naciera. Todo, absolutamente todo en su sangre, lo llamaba a regresar a este lugar… _Regresar_  en sentido figurado, porque realmente nunca había estado aquí.

Ser un auror, como su madre, había sido su primera opción y, finalmente, la única. Era lo que todos esperaban de él y lo cumplió como buen “miembro” de la familia Weasley que era. Eso decían ellos, los Weasley, que él era un Weasley honorario, como su padrino había sido los primeros años. Después, su padrino se había casado con la tía Ginny y había pasado a ser un Weasley oficial. De él, Teddy, se esperaba algo similar: casarse con Victoire, obviamente, tener cachorritos de colores medio veelas... Aunque, a decir verdad, él realmente nunca se había sentido un Weasley, ni deseaba serlo por entero. Él era un Black.

Sí, obviamente su apellido era Lupin. Su otro apellido era Tonks. Un apellido de lobo y uno de muggle, vaya suerte le había tocado a él. Su abuela, sin embargo, quien que lo había criado y cuidado durante tantos años antes de enviarlo a Hogwarts… ella era una Black. Y por tanto, Teddy se sentía un Black más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

También sentía, más que otra cosa en el mundo, que la vida había sido muy injusta con él. Cada familia en la guerra había perdido una cosa u otra, un familiar, quizá. Pero él era la única persona de su generación que era huérfana. Total y completamente huérfano, pobre Teddy Lupin, arrastrando un nombre y dos apellidos de gente que ni conoció. Gente que era su familia: su abuelo, su madre y su padre. Teddy cargaba con ellos en su nombre y en su vida y no era justo porque jamás los había conocido.

Su padrino pasaba largas tardes agotando cada anécdota por contar sobre Remus y Ninphadora, y su adorada abuela a veces le hablaba del abuelo Ted Tonks. Pero no era lo mismo. Harry también le decía que lo comprendía, porque él también había sido huérfano. Pero no era lo mismo. Su padrino Harry había sido un héroe y el sacrificio de sus padres había valido la pena. Teddy no era lo mismo porque él no era un héroe ni se le parecía.

Él era Teddy. Teddy que no había ido ni a Hufflepuff – como su madre –, ni a Gryffindor – como su padre –, ni a Slytherin – como su abuela, su ejemplo de vida –. Teddy que llevaba nombres de gente que a veces creía que ni siquiera habían existido, que parecían haber sido una figurilla de las ranas de chocolate. Teddy del que se esperaban muchas cosas, Teddy que las cumplía y Teddy que ni así sentía que encajaba.

 

 

Pasaba largos períodos en la renovada Sala de Profecías, mirando los anaqueles con enormes y brillantes esferas rebosantes de destinos. Especialmente, se colocaba frente al estante que contenía las profecías para generaciones y generaciones de Black. Era el segundo gran pasillo de izquierda a derecha, con una enorme “B” grabada en el primer estante. Pasó meses así. Entraba, miraba y se retiraba. Nadie le decía nada: era el pobre auror Lupin que iba a mirar la sala de profecías donde una vez su padre y su madre habían luchado al lado de Harry Potter. Y además era el ahijado del susodicho Potter, ¿quién podía negarle algo?

Un día rompió una sin querer. Se tropezó con los zapatos que constantemente olvidaba atar. La esfera se hizo trizas en el piso y sólo susurró, fuerte y claro, dos palabras en francés:  _“Tojours Pours”_. Teddy sabía francés porque Victoire sabía francés. Y ni siquiera hubiera necesitado el francés para reconocer el lema de la familia Black, ese que había leído constantemente en  _Historia de las familias mágicas más antiguas de Reino Unido_. “Por siempre puros”.

La siguiente esfera que rompió fue una que encontró empolvada por dos siglos de almacenamiento. Llevaba el nombre de su madre. Pensó que no podría tocarla, pero la esfera pareció reconocerlo como el único descendiente directo de la mujer cuyo destino contenía y se dejó recoger entre sus manos para luego ser arrojada al piso sin piedad.  _“No habrá amanecer. Por amor, para el odio, fenecerá.”_

En todo ese tiempo, sin embargo, nunca había pensado en la posibilidad realista de una esfera con su nombre. La había encontrado por casualidad, mientras buscaba una con el nombre de su padre, en la letra “L”. Era igual a las demás, con la excepción de que llevaba su nombre acompañado de un signo de interrogación. Había sido hecha diecinueve años atrás: el día de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Ese día, miró las tinieblas de la esfera y la colocó diligentemente en su sitio. Teddy sabía que una cosa era romper el destino de sus padres, que hacía tanto no tenían destino, y otra meterse con algo que probablemente no ocurría aún.

 

 

El último de los Black. Se sentía el último de los Black el día que su abuela murió. Su abuela, su querida abuela Andrómeda Black – nunca Andrómeda Tonks – , muerta después de haber enterrado a su esposo, a su hija y a su yerno; después de haber criado a su único nieto y haberlo visto convertirse en un hombre.

Teddy… pobre Teddy que ahora ya no tenía a nadie en el mundo, recibía impotente los abrazos de todos los Weasley y todos los Potter, de los Malfoy y todos y todos y todos y todos… Pobre Teddy, que había perdido lo único que realmente le importaba en la vida. Lo único a lo que había pertenecido sin reservas. Pobre Teddy que fue a refugiarse una vez más a la sala de profecías.

Pobre Teddy que estrelló contra el suelo la esfera con el nombre de su abuela. “ _La última de las estrellas se apagará tras haber encendido la oscuridad_ ”. Pobre Teddy que lloró acurrucado en el alejado y pequeño anaquel dedicado a los Lupin. Pobre Teddy al que nadie buscó porque todos pensaron que necesitaba un momento a solas con su dolor. Pobre Teddy que se sintió sólo y vacío más que nunca y que se levantó inconscientemente del piso para caminar hacia aquella esfera que alguna vez habría decidido no tocar.

Teddy, pobre Teddy que estrelló su destino contra el piso.

 

 

Soñó con el abrazo de Draco Malfoy en el funeral de su abuela un par de veces por semana. Lentamente el rostro fue cambiando y paulatinamente dio paso al rostro de Malfoy hijo. Once años, casi doce, como el “primo” Albus.

Se enfermaba del estómago dos veces por semana también, pensando, pensando y leyendo y pensando y leyendo. Releía  _Historia de las familias mágicas más antiguas de Reino Unido_ , leía  _El Profeta_ , leía correspondencia privada que había aprendido a interceptar como auror; releía  _Hogwarts: una historia_  y leía  _Historia contemporánea de Hogwarts._  Hogwarts… demasiado seguro.

Descartó Hogwarts y entonces leyó  _Historia de las mansiones mágicas más importantes de Inglaterra_  y releyó  _Historia de la Segunda Guerra vol. 7: 1997._ Y un día que pescó demasiada fiebre como para entender con todos sus sentidos tuvo que descansar y leer  _Biografías alrededor de Harry Potter_ , recién editado por el Ministerio de Magia. Mientras la fiebre le duró, releyó la biografía de su padre doce veces y la biografía de su madre once. Y maldijo diecisiete veces a los editores por no haber incluido allí la historia de la abuela Andrómeda.

 

 

Luego, estuvo absolutamente preparado. Había leído todo lo que podía leerse sobre el tema y había practicado con ahínco cada posible hechizo que tendría que lanzar o contraatacar. Había aprendido encantamientos tan antiguos como la gran casona Malfoy y había contado con sobria paciencia cada día hasta que el verano llegó.

Fue la primera noche de las vacaciones de verano. La mansión ofreció poca resistencia a su intelecto. Scorpius, habría que darle crédito, ofreció más resistencia. Decidió no hacerlo sufrir más de lo estrictamente necesario: después de todo no tenía nada personal contra él. La única desgracia de Scorpius era compartir la sangre Black y no mostrarse capaz de merecer ese destino.

Cerró los ojos grises con cuidado y lo acomodó casi con ternura en una posición fúnebre sobre el piso. Colocó la varita del mago justo sobre su pecho y limpió una gotita de sangre que quería desbordarse por la comisura de la pálida boca.

Entonces, se fue.

 

 

Esperó. Esperó para saber si tendría que enfrentarse con su siguiente enemigo pero felizmente encontró que había podido evitarlo. Su último obstáculo se suicidó de pena meses después que su hijo, cuando nadie fue capaz de encontrar ni media pista del culpable. Ni siquiera él mismo, que había buscado esos meses por cielo, mar y tierra.

Teddy, pobre Teddy, no lo culpaba. Lo entendía. Seguramente se había sentido tan solo en la vida como él. Teddy sintió un poco de cariño por él, aunque no lo había conocido demasiado. Lo tendría en cuenta, por supuesto, en su plan.

 

Su abuela le había contado el cuento, por supuesto. El hermano de en medio había deseado tener el poder para traer de la muerte a los que más amaba. Teddy, inocente Teddy, le había preguntado a su padrino si era verdad que él había tenido las Reliquias con él y había mostrado particular interés en la Piedra. Harry le había recordado que en la historia el hermano de en medio se suicidaba ante la imposibilidad de estar realmente con los que amaba. Y el asunto había estado zanjado.

Teddy, Teddy con su destino en una mano y su varita en la otra caminó por el bosque, justo como había visto en los recuerdos robados de su padrino. Arañó la tierra en el punto que consideró apropiado y con los dedos sangrantes y las uñas desechas anduvo arrastrándose en los alrededores.

Él no supo que su risa espontánea resonó igual que la de su tía abuela Bellatrix años atrás.

 

 

Teddy, pobre Teddy, con las manos apretando una piedra mitad maldita y mitad encantada. Se quedó en el piso del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, junto al tapiz de los Black, bajo la fantasmal caricia de su abuela y las tiernas – y hasta entonces desconocidas – miradas de sus padres. En derredor emergían las incorpóreas figuras que correspondían a todos los nombres del tapiz y más.

Eternamente giraron esas figuras alrededor del último de los Black.

 

 _“El último de los Black será el cielo en oscuridad para encender todas las estrellas perdidas: El postrer enemigo que deberá ser destruido es la muerte.” [1]_

 

 

 

 

[1] " _El postrer enemigo que deberá ser destruido es la muerte.”_  Corintios 15:26. Y Rowling, J.K., "Godric's Hollow", en _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. __

**Author's Note:**

> No sé ustedes, pero yo siempre tuve una obsesión con la destrucción de esta familia. Y siempre imaginé que no sería una cosa muy linda.


End file.
